RoboCop (S3-S2)
RoboCop has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} * Special Note: The following events disregards RoboCop 2 and 3 and follows from the events of the first RoboCop, although RoboCop 2 and 3 will be remade during this Horror RPG Series canon. RoboCop is the main character and hero from RoboCop. Character History "Dead or alive, you're coming with me!" - RoboCop See RoboCop's season one history Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two A Return to Law and Order Sometime after the events where RoboCop fought in the Terminator war, he would be picked up the Blackwood Institute where they continued to advance RoboCop further then before. By 2014, they were done and the LAPD had brought him, where they assigned him to an LAPD HQ and would be partnered with Eric Matthews, though the partnership hadn’t lasted as Eric had his own work. RoboCop’s first major case as a reinstated police officer was the shutting down of a designer drug named Red Death. The drug itself was highly addictive and was labeled as the new crack. Along with several other officers and a SWAT team, RoboCop stormed the warehouse where Red Death was being made, where he processed to clean out much like he did with the crack factory in Old Detroit. It wasn’t too long until the factory was stopped and RoboCop had stopped a major drug shipment. Afterwards, RoboCop return to the streets where he would portal for crime and waited for his next big case. Cain By 2024, and throughout the city of Los Angeles, a new designer drug named “Nuke” has been plaguing the streets. Its distributor, Cain, believes that Nuke is the way to paradise, and is obsessed with power. He is assisted by his girlfriend Angie, and his still-juvenile apprentice Hob. RoboCop begins to track down Cain and his drug lab. In the end, after RoboCop finds him, Cain is badly injured in the battle after RoboCop plays chicken with him and causes him to overturn in his car, where he is taken to the Angel of Mercy hospital. With Cain immobilized, RoboCop believes the job to be over and the city was safe. However in reality, the OCP President, having decided that Cain is perfect for the RoboCop2 project (which is more advanced then its predecessor), arrives at the hospital and switches off his life support. During the unveiling of Delta City and Robocop 2 at a press conference, the OCP President (really demonic entity Randall Flagg) unwittingly presents a canister filled with Nuke. RoboCain escapes control, destroying the control device that arms his weapons, and opens fire on the crowd. RoboCop arrives, and the two cyborgs battle throughout the building, eventually falling off the roof and into an underground facility in the sewers. As the rest of the police force arrives and engages his evil robotic brother, RoboCop heads back to the OCP building to get the canister of Nuke. Upon seeing the canister, RoboCain immediately ceases fire and takes it. However the news of this caught the attention of John Connor and Kyle Reese, whom race to the scene to help RoboCop. They distract RoboCain long enough for RoboCop to spring back into action, however during this action, Hob, who had passed by, was now being chased by RoboCain. During a battle on a rooftop where the two robots fought hard, RoboCop jumps onto his RoboCain just as he was about to kill Hob, and then punches his way through the back of RoboCain's head, takes out his brain and crushes it, destroying the monster. Afterwards Connor and Reese say their good-byes, having taken Hob as well to treat him good, and RoboCop. Regular Appearance RoboCop's body, while built upon the corpse of Alex Murphy, is titanium with kevlar lamination. When shot at, the kevlar coating will slowly break off. Being made of titanium, RoboCop is incredibly resilient against bombs and bullets, as well as extreme impacts such as getting hit by cars and falling off skyscrapers. His body armor can sustain thousands of armor-piercing rounds before damage begins to appear on the armor itself. It is also highly resistant to heat, as he was unaffected after being caught in a gas station explosion. Besides this, his helmet is made of several layers of titanium laminated with Kevlar and a black strip of bulletproof anti-fog glass which protects the cranium apparatus and eyes. The visor also has an under cloth of Kevlar which protects the neck and covers up any wires etc. It should also be noted that the visor conceals most of Alex Murphy's face inside it. RoboCop's right arm contained a signal that alerted personnel to his health status. RoboCop's hands also contain actuators strong enough to crush every bone in a human hand (at 400 foot pounds). His right hand also contains a data jack in the shape of a spike which is used to retrieve or display data; the jack is also used as a stabbing weapon. It is unknown where RoboCop stores his reserve box magazines. It is assumed the holster area of his left thigh is used to store box magazines. It is also implied that only Murphy's head was used in the construction of RoboCop as a ”full body prosthesis" was an agreed-upon parameter. Trademark Gear Before his death, Murphy had used a 9mm Sig Sauer P226 semi-automatic pistol as his sidearm along with tactical police gear. When he became RoboCop, his primary weapon is the Auto-9, which is actually a heavily modified Beretta M93R machine pistol. The Auto-9 features a longer barrel with an enormous compensator/flash hider shaped almost like a casket, plastic grips, and a taller rear sight. The gun is stored in a mechanical holster which deploys from RoboCop's right leg, which produces the gun on mental command. When fired, the Auto-9 does an extreme amount of damage to human flesh and holds an incredible ammo capacity of almost thirty-five rounds per magazine. Category:Heroes Category:Characters That've Been Rebooted (HRPG)